From->to death
by Yhiunta
Summary: Tohma greift zur Waffe und berichten von seinen letzten Tagen... (Ich-perspektive)


Autor: Yoshi  
Serie: Garvitation  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Alle Charas nicht meine und ich bekomme auch kein Geld für diese story  
  
  
  
  
  
From - to death  
  
  
  
Lärm, Hektik....diese Unruhe um mich herum. Polizei und Presse. Mein Körper   
ruht still auf dem Teppich. Das Blut beginnt bereits zu gerinnen. Bin ich nun  
wirklich......tot? Habe ich das wirklich gewollt? Ich kann mich schon jetzt kaum   
noch erinnern. Kaum erinnern, warum ich zur Waffe griff. "Warum". Dieses   
Wort, das du so sehr hasstest. Alles wird unscharf. Keine Räumlichkeit mehr.....  
"Shachô?.....Seguchi-san?"  
"Huh?" Sakano-san? Ein Blick durch den Raum..."Gomen, Sakano-san! Ich war   
etwas abgelenkt!" ...dann auf die Uhr. Daneben der Kalender. Nur   
Erinnerungen!   
"Also, sorg bitte dafür, dass das Album bis morgen Marktbereit ist!" "Na...nani?   
Morgen?? A...aber...Shachô..." Sein stets besorgter Blick. Diese nervöse,   
unruhige Art, wie er seine Brille putzte. "Oh, hab ich es dir etwa nicht gesagt?  
Morgen habe ich ein Meeting mit dem Präsidenten der größten Plattenfirma   
Europas!" Die Brille fiel zu Boden, eines der Gläser zersprang! Ich drehte mich   
noch mit einem Lächeln zu ihm um, nachdem er bereits zur Tür gegangen war.   
"Ich setze hohes Vertrauen in dich, Sakano-san!"  
Shuichi würde den ganzen Tag beschäftigt sein. Eiri-san hatte sich schon bald an   
die zwei Wochen nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet, worauf ich dann nun meinerseits   
beschloss, ihm einen Besuch abzustatten.  
Wie üblich. Eine Zigarette nach der anderen. Sein kühler Blick, in letzter Zeit so   
abweisend. Mir gegenüber! Seit wann? Seit er mit Shuichi zusammen lebte?   
War es Schmerz, Trauer oder Verzweiflung, was ich in diesem goldbraunen   
Glanz ausmachte? "Was willst du hier Seguchi?" Ein leiser Schock durchzuckte   
mich. Nie hatte er meinen Namen so gleichgültig ausgesprochen. Nein...es war   
keine Gleichgültigkeit, eher....schien er ablehnend, genervt vielleicht! "Was   
willst du hier?" "Vielleicht nur mal nach dir sehen? Du hast dich ja nicht mal   
gemeldet!" Er wendete seinen Blick ab. Setzte sich auf die Couch. Immer noch   
den Blick abgewandt, so dass auch ich stutzte, das bewusst übertriebene Lächeln   
absetzte. "Nani desu-ka? Hast du vielleicht... Probleme mit Shuichi?" Nun sah   
er mich wieder an. Sah mir direkt in die Augen. Dieser Blick...."Hast du zufällig   
ein Problem damit, dass ich glücklich bin? Glücklich mit IHM?" Ich setzte mich   
neben ihn, fixierte aber den Boden. Ein leichtes Lächeln. Ich hatte gehofft es   
würde nicht eines von diesen traurigen Lächeln sein, die verrieten, dass man den   
Tränen nahe stand, die man verdrängen wollte. "Natürlich nicht. Ich ... kann   
doch nur glücklich sein, wenn du es bist, Eiri-kun." Vielleicht war es auch nur   
die Endung seines Namens, die ich geändert hatte. Die Tatsache, dass ich ihn   
bereits früher so rief, spielte vielleicht auch eine Rolle. "Hör endlich auf,   
verdammt!!" Ich schreckte auf. "Immer und immer wieder diese Andeutungen!   
Hältst du mich für total bekloppt?! Meinst du, ich weiß es nicht?! Und Mika?   
Sie hat auch schon mehr als einmal mit mir gesprochen!" Er schrie noch immer.   
Mein Herz... Krämpfe die kaum auszuhalten waren. Mit jedem Wort drückte er   
es mehr zusammen. "Du bist verheiratet! Mika liebt dich!" War das eine leise   
Andeutung von Erleichterung? "Ist es das, was...dich aufregt? Wegen Mika?"   
zögernd und leise hatte ich gesprochen. Ob er es überhaupt gehört hatte, weiß   
ich nicht. "Was genau willst du von mir??!!" Er stand auf, ich tat es ihm gleich,   
was sich als durchaus gute Entscheidung erwies. Anders hätte ich ihm nicht   
ausweichen können. Er kam nur langsam auf mich zu. Mit dem Blick eines   
Mörders, fest entschlossen, sein Opfer zur Strecke zu bringen. Doch dann spürte   
ich bereits die Wand an meinem Rücken. Warum? Warum empfand ich plötzlich   
diese Angst? Ich schämte, hasste mich dafür! "Eiri..." Er kniete vor mir nieder,   
deutete einen Kuss an. Dort... Ich schluckte "Tohma-kun" Ein flüstern. Ich   
bemerkte mein Zittern, mein Herz raste. Seine Hände, links und rechts von mir   
an der Wand. Ich könnte nicht entkommen. Er beugte sich ein wenig vor. "Du   
hast viel für mich getan. Und für Shuichi... ich sollte mich vielleicht doch   
dankbar erweisen!" Ich konnte ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Das waren   
nicht die Augen, die ich kannte! "Hör auf, Eiri. Onegai." "Aufhören? Warum?   
Du bist es doch der mich immer angesehen, mich beobachtet hat! Das ist es   
doch, was du willst!" Verzweiflung. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Hatte   
er Recht?   
Er lies seine Arme sinken und nahm Abstand von mir. Der Blick erträglicher   
aber immer noch ernst! Immer noch unheimlich. "Zwei andere Kerle kamen in   
den Raum..." Seine Stimme klang ziemlich monoton. Ohne jegliches Gefühl.   
"...Sie schoben ihn beiseite und gaben ihm zehn Dollar." Langsam ahnte ich,   
was vorging. "Einer von ihnen hatte eine Knarre dabei..." Er zog einen Revolver   
aus seiner Manteltasche und schob in sich in die Hose. "...ich wusste nicht, was   
ich tun sollte und griff danach." Er kam wieder auf mich zu. Drängte seinen   
Körper an meinen. Sein Atem an meinem Ohr, ich war wie versteinert. "Nimm   
ihn, Seguchi!" Nur ein flüstern. Ich gehorchte. Er entfernte sich wieder von mir.   
"Ich erschoss erst den, der das Teil mitgebracht hatte..." Erwartung in seinem   
Blick. Ich drückte ab. Nichts geschah. "...dann den Anderen." Ich drückte ein   
weiteres Mal ab. Realisierte aber erst jetzt wirklich, dass ich hier mit einer   
echten Schusswaffe auf Eiri zielte, auch wenn diese scheinbar (!!) nicht geladen   
war! "Dann folgte ich Yuki in den nächsten Raum und erschoss ihn, ehe ich   
überhaupt irgendetwas realisierte." Langsam ging ich auf Eiri zu. Die Waffe auf   
ihn gerichtet. Dann lies ich sie fallen. Ich glaube ich weinte. Eiri zog mich zu   
sich heran und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Du bekommst, was du   
dir immer gewünscht hast, Tohma! Ich werde den selben Fehler nicht noch   
einmal machen!" Den selben Fehler? Noch einmal? Ich wusste bis zu dem   
Zeitpunkt noch nicht recht, was das genau zu bedeuten hatte, sollte es aber bald   
erfahren. Seine Berührungen waren sanft. Kaum einer, der ihn nicht wirklich   
kannte, hätte ihm solche Zärtlichkeit zugetraut. Seine Hände, der wunderschöne,   
warme Körper, seine Augen, sein sanftes Lächeln und vor allem...sein Gesicht,   
wenn er schlief. Ich war wohl bereits einige Minuten nach ihm eingeschlafen,   
wachte aber eine halbe Stunde später wieder auf. Er war nicht mehr da.   
Langsam erhob ich mich vom Bett und in der unteren Etage der Wohnung tönte   
ein freudiges "La Li Ho!!" zu mir herauf. "Yuki? Yuki, wo bist du?" Die Tür   
sprang auf. Shuichi schien verwirrt. "Seguchi-san? Was...?" Er musterte die   
Kleidung auf dem Boden, sah dann mich an. Meine Frisur dürfte wohl ruiniert   
gewesen sein (Falls man daran überhaupt etwas ruinieren kann) das Hemd noch   
geöffnet. Ich folgte seinem schockierten Blick. Meine Hose....offen! Sofort   
korrigierte ich dies, knöpfte mein Hemd zu. Meine Weste lag direkt vor mir, die   
Jacke daneben. Meine Krawatte reichte mir Shuichi. Er sagte kein Wort und   
auch ich bevorzugte es, zu schweigen und ging. Wie konnten sie schon so früh   
mit den Aufnahmen fertig sein. Ich werde Sakano-san dafür zur Verantwortung   
ziehen. Ein fester Vorsatz. Ich tat es nie! Er war nicht für mein Privatleben   
verantwortlich. Ich fühlte mich beobachtet. Hatte das Gefühl, jeder könnte mir   
ansehen, was geschehen war. Fühlte mich ... schlecht, grausam. Er hatte mir nun   
wirklich genauestens geschildert, was damals geschehen war, als sein   
Sensei...ich wusste nicht ob ich darüber glücklich sein sollte. Ich war es nicht!   
Eiri hielt sich von mir fern. Shuichi musterte mich mit verachtenden Blicken,   
auch Nakano-san schien von Eiris "Seitensprung" zu wissen. Doch das wäre   
doch nie ein Grund für SOLCHE Blicke, für solch eine Strafe gewesen? Ich war   
nicht mehr ich selbst. Konnte mich auf nichts konzentrieren. Die Proben von   
NittleGraspar waren ein Desaster. BadLuck teilte sich mit uns das Tonstudio.   
Sie waren anwesend als Ryuuichi ohne leiseste Vorwarnung, mitten im Gesang   
aufschrie. "STOP!! So geht das nicht! Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten!" Noriko und   
ich stoppten. Die Klänge der Keyboards verhallten. Keiner schien recht zu   
realisieren, was Ryuuichi so gereizt hatte. Ich wusste es. Bereits zum zweiten   
Mal! Ich hatte in drei Minuten und 17 Sekunden zum zweiten Mal den Ton auf's   
brutalste verfehlt. Ich verlies die Bühne. Während der Proben von BadLuck   
versuchte Ryuuichi...Nein, Entschuldigung: Komagoro, mich aufzuheitern. Er   
scheiterte. Zum ersten Mal. Trotz allem konnte ich das Album erfolgreich   
verkaufen, doch die Herren bestanden darauf, BadLuck live zu sehen. Und wenn   
es nur bei den Proben wäre. Wobei sie dies sogar zu bevorzugen schienen. Sie   
waren begeistert. Als ich vorzeitig den Raum verlies.... Wir waren uns über zwei   
Monate aus dem Weg gegangen. "Eiri-san..." Er ging an mir vorbei. Ohne ein   
Wort! "Warte! Warum? Warum gehst du einfach an mir vorbei! Warum hälst du   
dich fern von mir, tust so, als gäbe es mich nicht?" Warum...dieses Wort....Er   
drehte sich um. Wut, ja vielleicht sogar Hass in seinen Augen. "Du liebst mich   
also?" Ich erschrak. War zu keiner Antwort fähig! Die Tür öffnete sich.   
BadLuck. Die drei Männer aus Europa waren in ein Gespräch mit K und   
Sakano vertieft. Ryuuichi war bei Shuichi. Aller Augen richteten sich auf uns.   
"Ich will dich nicht wieder sehen, Seguchi! Mein Vertrauen war so lange Zeit   
gebrochen und es gibt nun mal nur noch eine Person, der ich es schenken   
möchte und die wirst du...NIE sein!" Mich wunderte Ryuuichi's Einfall nicht,   
auch wenn ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte. "Ne, Shuichi, lass uns die zwei mal   
vorm Streit bewahren." Und ehe man sich versah stürmten die zwei auf uns zu.   
"Toooohhhmaaa!!!" Ich wich aus, Ryu-chan machte Bekanntschaft mit dem   
Fußboden. "Yuuukiiii!!" Shuichi traf ein harter schlag auf den Kopf und er saß   
vor seinem Geliebten, der nun abermals an mir vorbei ging. In die Richtung, in   
der der lange Korridor zum Ausgang führte. "Seguchi...ich wollte den selben   
Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen. Ich habe ihn damals dazu getrieben, wie dich   
auch. Ihn habe ich umgebracht! Seguchi, in so vielen Punkten, bist du genau...  
wie Yuki!.....Lass uns gehen, Shuichi!" Ich starrte nur vor mich hin, glaube ich.   
Hörte ein paar Stimmen, die meinen Namen riefen. //wie Yuki// Irgendwer hatte   
mir die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und nach und nach verschwanden einige   
der Personen. Mit ihnen ihre Stimmen. //Wie Yuki// Ryuuichi blieb. Sakano-san,   
Noriko und K auch. Eiri's Worte hallten in meinem Kopf nach. //Wie Yuki//   
Dann gaben meine Beine nach. Das letzte woran ich mich erinnern kann war   
mein lauter Aufschrei, den Rest erfuhr ich später von Ryuuichi.   
"Hm....du hast gerufen, du wärst nicht wie Yuki....und so was halt. Von wegen   
Lüge, na ja. Und dass du den Kerl liebst!" Seine Stimme, wenn er dabei diesen   
Schmollmund zieht. Es war schon irgendwie aufheiternd und sollte es wohl auch   
sein. Also gab ich mich geschlagen und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Schien ihn zu   
beruhigen. Nach einiger Zeit lies er mich dann wieder allein.   
Nur die Arbeit gab mir Halt. Ich machte die größten Geschäfte meines Lebens.   
Naja, es wären wahrscheinlich noch größere gekommen, hätte mein Leben   
länger angehalten. Shuichi schien auch zusehends deprimierter zu werden, ich   
ahnte nicht warum. Traute mich nicht zu fragen. Er hätte mir wahrscheinlich eh   
nicht geantwortet.  
Einige Tage später erfuhr ich, dass Eiri mal wieder einen Krankenhausaufenthalt   
hinter sich hatte. Mika informierte mich über all dies. Sein Zustand habe sich   
wohl verbessert. Es vergingen weitere drei Monate und ich fühlte mich   
allmählich stark genug, um über den Verlust meines besten Freundes, der   
nebenbei nach wie vor mein Herz in Händen hielt, hinweg zu kommen.   
Irgendwann traf ich ihn rein zufällig - ich schwöre, es war Zufall - auf offener   
Straße wieder. Er kam auf mich zu, bat mich, mit ihm spazieren zu gehen. Um   
zu reden. Viel kam nicht dabei herum. Aber wir waren nicht mehr zerstritten,   
...glaube ich. Wir verabschiedeten uns mit einem Lächeln. Ich lief zur   
Höchstform auf. Scherzte mit Ryu-chan, lies Mika, wieder an mich heran  
(Ich schien doch tatsächlich vergessen zu haben, dass wir miteinander verheiratet waren),   
Sakanos Sorge wich wieder ein bisschen der üblichen   
"Und-wenn-er-mich-feuert?-Panik". Die Spannungen zu BadLuck legten sich   
auch etwas. Ich wagte mich langsam in die Realität zurück. Lies den Schleier,   
den schützenden Schleier aus tiefer Versunkenheit in Gedanken und   
Zurückgezogenheit sinken. Beschloss das Leben wieder an mich heran zu   
lassen. Das Telefon klingelte. Dieser Ton. Ich hasse die Erinnerung daran. Wäre   
ich bloß nicht im Büro gewesen, wäre ich bloß nicht ran gegangen. "Hai, moshi-  
moshi? Seguchi Tohma desu!" "Tohma..." Mika-san, ihre Stimme war so...."Es   
ist....etwas schreckliches passiert....ich..." "Mika....san...nani desu..?" Sie atmete   
tief durch. Mein Herz raste. "Eiri, ist....sein Herz...Er ist tot!" Weinen am   
anderen Ende der Leitung. Ich erschrak. Verlor wieder den Bezug zur Realität.   
Der schützende Schleier legte sich wie von selbst wieder um mich. Hüllte mich   
ein in meinen Schmerz und meiner Verzweiflung! "Tohma?...Tohma! Antworte   
bitte!" Es waren die Zigaretten, diese schrecklichen Dinger!! ... aber eigentlich   
fühlte ich etwas anderes. Ich war es! Ich hatte ihn in den Tod getrieben. Es ist   
alles meine Schuld! Ich lies den Hörer sinken. Der schützende Schleier...zum   
Schutz? Nein, nicht dieses Mal. Ich zog die Schublade auf. Warum ich hier eine   
Waffe liegen hatte, habe ich selbst nie wirklich gewusst. Ich glaube es war K,   
der mir einredete, sie zu meinem eigenen Schutz hier zu halten. Ja, vielleicht   
habe ich mich (und andere)wirklich geschützt. Eine Art von Selbstschutz. Statt   
dem Wahnsinn wählte ich...  
den Tot. 


End file.
